Talk:Antonio Stark (Earth-1610)
Was Tony originally named Antonio in either the Ultimate iron Man Mini's or the Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #4? Because those have been confirmed to be non-canon, and Tony has been referred to as Anthony on multiple occasions in the main Ultimate universe... So if he was originally named Antonio in either of those books I mentioned, then his name should actually be Antonio Stark (Earth-1610) because that is canon. Balfro 15:30, October 27, 2011 (UTC) It's was confirmed that the mini was a non-canon??? where? Mr.face01 16:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) The Iron Man Mini's were retconned by Mark Millar in Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1. This series is now actually just a TV show that aired within the Ultimate Universe and is now considered to be Earth-TRN152. All characters and names introduced in this series are now no longer part of the main Ultimate Universe. Also, at New York Comic Con 2011 Brian Bendis confirmed that Iron Man's appearances in the Ultimate Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 issues are also non-canon. So if Tony was originally named Antonio in these series' then that name is in fact non-canon and he should be renamed Anthony Stark on this site. Balfro 16:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) Mr.face01 17:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) His real name is shown as Antonio "Tony" Stark in The Official Handbook of the Ultimate Marvel Universe: The Ultimates & X-Men 2005, which also states that his first appearance is Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #4. Can anyone give an example of when he was called "Anthony"? NetSpiker 05:25, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Or they just call him "Anthony" because they want and they are more used to "Anthony" than "Antonio", I know many people who are called by their name in other languaje just for fun. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 22:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Please actually list single instances where he was called Anthony.. DFChewie 03:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, I'm gonna post some scans when he's been referred as Anthony in the series to prove that his actually name is Anthony and not Antonio. 1) Ultimate comics Ultimates #6 2) Ultimates Vol 2 1 3) Ultimate Fallout 3 4) Ultimate comics Ultimates #3: and strengthen my point look above Balfro explanation. Barruca 05:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, that's a strong point, I think there's no doubt to move this page. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 17:24, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, and, anyway, even if those great Ultimate Iron Man miniseries were still in continuity, Antonio is Anthony in spanish. So, maybe he just said he was using the name, but in English. :::I think that's known, as I said, maybe theyy just call him "Anthony" because they want and they are more used to "Anthony" than "Antonio", I know many people who are called by their name in other languaje just for fun. :::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 23:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::True, but, isn't it weird that they do so on a TV program? Rcn (talk) 00:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Antonio otra vez Tony has been called Antonio by Reed Richards in Ultimate Comics Ultimates #27, not to mention the cover for issue #28 says "Antonio Stark". :--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:52, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Spider-Men II Vol. 5 What happened to Tony Stark when Miles of Earth-616 arrived in the Ultimate Universe? Was he dead, in a coma? (Dragonfly31 (talk) 16:47, January 12, 2019 (UTC)) :He and Wasp are traveling the Multiverse looking for remnants of The Maker. ( ) :--MysteryScooby (talk) 15:19, January 13, 2019 (UTC)